Still Dawn
by Tyrant073
Summary: Is Wesker still Alive? But how? Now read chapter 2 (Now added)
1. Still Dawn...

Still Dawn…

Still Dawn…

It has just taken off. The Helicopter left the Mansion, with just moments left till the detonation. Wesker lifts himself up off the ground, holding his chest to try and stop the blood pouring out from his body. "Damn!" He looked around for a vile, or something with the virus in it. "Thirty Seconds till Detonation." The computer said as Wesker continued the stumble around the lab. He could hear the Monsters still moan and make all sorts of horrible noises.

"There it is!" He grabbed a needle filled with just about enough T-virus in it to change his attributes, but not him completely. He jammed it into his chest, right about where the Heart would be. He dropped the needle falling to the ground with it. A few seconds later the Mansion and the Lab went up in a Hell Fire Explosion. The Flames shot up around the Lab, covering everything in the fire. Hours of research gone, All the reports stored in the Computers gone, even a few of the Monsters that didn't make it out of the Lab…gone. The fire covered Wesker and burned his flesh melting it away. He lets out a scream. The sounded like a group of the Monsters were eating away at his chest. But instead of moving around in pain, he laid there just screaming. Just above one of the beams fall down and knock him out.

"Do you think he's alive?". Wesker begins to open his eyes. "Nope. I don't think anyone or anything could of survived that.". Two men stand above Wesker wearing all Black uniforms, with Guns strapped to the sides of the Black vests. "Look! He's coming to.". They were Umbrella's special force unit… The UBCS. One was about the height of Wesker, and the other stood about Five foot nine. Both were wearing gas masks and were covered from head to toe in some strange Black Uniform. "You okay?" The Tallest one reaches down to help Wesker up. Wesker looked up at him for a moment, then at his burnt flesh. "I am alive.." Wesker sounded shocked. "It would seem that way." The Shortest member said jokingly. Both of the men sounded the same. "So? Your Captain Albert Wesker…… Right?" He kept his hand out still waiting for Wesker to take it. Wesker looked around, the whole place was torn to hell. The Lab was nearly still standing. He could see the outside now, nearly all the forest surrounding the place had been eaten up in the fire. Wesker looked at the hand of the agent standing in front of him. A smile spread across his face. "You did this to me.". "Did what to you?" Both of the Agents said at once. "Umbrella did this…" his voice cut off, grabbing the hand that was in front of him and ripping it out of the socket. Blood fell everywhere and covered Wesker's face in blood. The virus must of increased his strength… But he liked it. The man fell to the ground screaming the same scream Wesker did while being burnt.

Wesker stood up looking at the other man. "NO!" The second Agent began to run towards the door that once stood keeping the Lab closed off. With out knowing what happened Wesker was over to the man within a few seconds. He grabbed him throwing the agent to the ground, smashing the mask in. Blood poured from the mask. Wesker continued to beat his face into what was left of the cement on the ground until the Agents body stopped moving. Wesker looked over his body "Great speed and strength.". The other Agent stood up and with the only arm he had left he tried to open fire on Wesker. But the Wesker dodged each Bullet with succession. Now standing in front of the Agent, he grabs his other arm twisting it off as well. The Agent dropped to the floor, and with little to no trouble, Wesker brought his foot down fast and hard to smash in his skull.

He heard a Helicopter off in the Distance. He smiled again, just now noticing the great claw mark in his chest now gone. The Helicopter lands in front of the once Lab about Four hundred yards a head of him. Three more men walk off and begin to walk towards Wesker.


	2. Going to Town...

Legal crap: Yeah I know I forgot this stuff in the first Chapter. Well Here it goes.  
  
I do not own or produce Resident Evil Nor do I know anyone who works for them, etc......  
  
There, All I do is play the games and such.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Going to Town...  
  
  
Wesker smiled as the three men made their way to him. He wondered what he would do to them. But just as they were even no more than twenty feet away from him, One of the dogs Wesker had worked on attacked one of the Agents closer to the would be woods.   
  
"Jesus! Get it off of me!" One of the Agents screamed as the other two opened fire with their handguns. Another dog jumped out behind the two men firing. "AHHHHHH!" The Agent that was being attacked had just gotten his leg bit off. And Wesker stood by laughing. "Shut up you evil bastard!" One shouted and then was pounced on by the other Demon Dog. The two men now being attacked were on the ground screaming for the help of the last Agent. But It was to late he was running off into the woods scared.   
  
After a few moments the dogs finished ripping away at flesh, and the screaming had long ago stopped. Now the dogs with blood and flesh stood in attack position facing Wesker. A smile appeared across his face, and he kneeled down holding out his bloody glove. The dogs walk over and lick his glove clean. "There you are boys..." Wesker stood up looking around, then he remembered the helicopter that had just landed. He looked once more at the dogs then fixed his sunglasses on his face, and began the short walk to the helicopter.  
  
Stepping over remains of the Mansion, lab, and a body here of there, he stopped, looking at the ground. He bent down picking up a handgun. He looked it over and found the name "Chris Redfield" was etched into the handle of the gun. As he examined the gun a spooky smile crosses his face "I am on my way.".  
  
Now reaching the helicopter, he strapped himself in, checked all the gauges and started up the Whirly Bird. The helicopter rose off the ground slowly. It took a moment or two to get it up and going. He circled the mansion twice to see if anything had survived the explosion besides the dogs. After seeing nothing but a few dying fires, he pushes on toward the City of Raccoon. He flew over a giant field before reaching a mountain. Below he spotted a group of zombies heading towards the mountains. "I doubt they'll make it, but how'd they get out of the Mansion?"   
  
After a while, he reached the city. Knowing nothing but problems faced him when he returned to the station. He had plans to get back at Chris for what he'd done to him and the project. There it was; the police station. He landed on the roof of the station, even though "unmarked" helicopters landing there was frowned upon. Like he cared. Stepping out, he smiled broadly at the officers coming to "greet" him. The smile widened as he walked calmly to the door, listening to their dumbfounded exclamations.  
  
"Chris said he was dead."  
  
"But there he is.."  
  
"Look! It's the Monster King."  
  
"He? He did all of that? Some joke. Man, Chris had us going."  
  
Wesker stepped in the station, walking through the second floor, heading to the S.T.A.R.S. office. "Wesker!" Jill jumped out of her seat nearly having a heart attack. "I...I thought killed you!" Wesker just smiled, stalked over to her without a word, picked her up and threw her into the wall. "Where is that fucker?!" Wesker's voice boomed loud enough for people to hear him on the floor below. "He left....something about...finding Umbrella's lab..." She trailed off, shaking fearfully at the should-be-dead man towering over her.  
  
The door burst inward, nearly flying off it's hinges, and the sound of gunshots rang in the air. "Shit!" Wesker fell back, slumping down to the floor. "Good shot, Sir!" One of the officers said, as Wesker's hearing grew dim and the world went dark.  
  



End file.
